Orejas de Conejo
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Una poción de Komui que cambiará todo. Quien hubiera pensado que una vez en la vida las consecuencias no serían tan malas. Al menos así parecía.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola XD!_

_Aquí con un nuevo fic del cual ni siquiera sé que sucederá después del capítulo 3 je je je pero ya no me he resistido para publicarlo._

_Ya no interrumpo más._

**D. Gray-man** y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Orejas de Conejo<strong>

Era un hermoso día: el sol brillaba, el cielo de un intenso azul estaba despejado, las aves cantaban y las mariposas revoloteaban ayudadas de la refrescante brisa. Este grandioso día era ignorado por una persona rodeada de libros y documentos, en una amplia pero escasamente iluminada estancia, repleta de estantes con libros de diferentes tamaños y grosores.

-Jiji, por favor... llevo una semana aquí encerrado... por favor -suplicaba un pelirrojo con voz débil, recostado sobre libros abiertos con los ojos en blanco y su alma saliendo poco a poco de su cuerpo.

-... -el hombre mayor continuó con su lectura.

-Jijiiiii.

-... -con una venita en su frente.

-Jijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -rogando con voz chillona.

-... -tres enormes venitas.

-¡Panda-jiji! -gritando molesto por ser ignorado.

¡Paz!

Lavi recibió un zarpazo en la cabeza que lo hundió aún más entre los libros, quedándose aturdido por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Vuélveme a llamar Panda y te quedarás un mes encerrado sin comida! -le grita furioso- márchate ahora -dándole la espalda- y no quiero más quejas... -pero la frase murió en su boca ya que al girar lo único que encontró fue una nube de humo y la puerta abierta.

-Gracias Jiji -se escuchó en la lejanía la voz de Lavi.

-Mj... estúpido mocoso -esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Soy libre! -gritaba emocionado mientras brincaba y corría con gran energía.

-Ku ku ku ku.

Lavi era observado desde las sombras.

-... -se detuvo por completo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- _tengo un mal presentimiento._

-Hola Lavi-kun -saludo un sonriente Komui.

-_Esto es malo_ -con una gotera en la cabeza y retrocediendo poco a poco, sudando frío.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -sacando un pequeño control del bolsillo de su bata- Komurin XXXIII no permitas que huya -oprimiendo un botón.

-¡Kyaaa! -Lavi fue levantado por un robot de 2.5 metros de alto con grandes y largos brazos que lo sujetaban por los costados.

-Ahora Lavi-kun ¿verdad qué me vas a ayudar? mua ja ja ja ja ja -reía siniestramente mientras que un aura maligna salía de su cuerpo.

-¡Nooooooooo! -gritaba intentando zafarse sin éxito alguno y llorando a mares- soy muy joven y apuesto para morir.

-Descuida Lavi-kun, será muy rápido -con una máscara antigás puesta.

-... -azul del miedo por lo que pudiera provocar la pócima que sostenía en la mano derecha el científico loco.

Una enorme nube de humo se levantó después de que Komui lanzara el frasco contra Lavi.

Lenalee quien estaba cerca cuando escuchó la risa malvada de su hermano se acercaba con cautela mientras esperaba que el humo de donde provenía la carcajada de su hermano se despejara.

-Lavi-kun -se sorprendió la china al ver al pelirrojo sujetado por una de las invenciones de su hermano.

-¡Nii-san, deja en paz a Lavi! -le reprendió.

-Pero si él se ofreció como voluntario Lenalee-chan -con una inocente sonrisa.

-Nii-san -enojada- Inocencia actívate -sus botas carmesí aparecieron y destrozó la cabeza del robot con una patada. Los brazos aflojaron su agarre y Lavi cayó, pero Lena lo sujetó poco antes de estrellarse contra el piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lavi-kun? -preocupada.

-Si, aunque me siento un poco mareado -recargándose en la pared.

-Nii-san ¿qué tipo de poción utilizaste contra Lavi-kun?

-Pues la idea básicamente era volverlo más "adorable" pero sigue siendo igual que siempre así que tal vez no ha dado resultado. Nos vemos -sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Más adorable? ¿Y cómo se supone que debería verme para ser más adorable? -con fastidio.

-Discúlpalo, en ocasiones ni yo misma sé que pasa por su cabeza ¿aún te sientes mareado?

-Sí, pero es muy poco, debe ser también porque no he dormido y me salté el desayuno.

-Entonces vayamos a comer, ya casi es la hora.

-Suena bien -separándose de la pared.

Ambos se encaminan a la cafetería. Cada uno hace su pedido. El comedor estaba lleno pero al fondo logran vislumbrar una mesa vacía en la que se van a sentar.

-Hola Yuu -sonriente.

-Tsk -le lanza una mirada asesina.

-Veo que hoy también estás de buen humor.

-Hola Kanda ¿qué tal tu misión?

-... -sigue comiendo soba, negándose a responder.

-Kanda -molesta, alzando el tono de su voz.

-Bien -con hastío.

-Me alegro -sonriendo.

-_En ocasiones Lena me da miedo_ -pensaba un pelirrojo con una gotita en su cabeza.

Comieron tranquilamente hasta que Kanda se levantó.

-Sabía que eras un baka usagi -y se marchó

Sus compañeros no entendieron el porqué de su comentario y se miraron confundidos.

-¡Lavi! -soltó la peliverde señalando la cabeza del mayor y cubriendo su boca con la mano libre.

-¿Qué? -comenzó a palparse la cabeza con ambas manos- _pero qué demonios_ -sintiendo algo suave y peludo- _acaso son..._

-¡Orejas de conejo! -completó con alegría su pensamiento- pero que lindas son -emocionada.

-¿¡Cómo qué lindas! Esto no está bien ¿cómo es qué...? -suspirando- debe ser culpa de la poción de Komui -deprimido, sus orejas decayeron también.

-Te ves tan adorable ¿puedo tocarlas?

-Lena eso no me ayuda -llorando.

-Por favor, sólo un momento.

-... ni siquiera me estás escuchando -viéndola con cara de pocos amigos ¬_¬

-¿Siii? -con rostro de que no rompe ni un plato.

-... -molesto- solo un momento -hablando a regañadientes.

-Arigato Lavi-kun -las toca- son tan suaves -apretándolas.

-¡Ay! no tan fuerte -sujetándose la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho. Son tan lindas -feliz con la chapitas sonrosadas. (N/A no sé si me explico es cuando les ponen un ovalito rosado en las mejillas, normalmente cuando están chibis, si alguien me recomienda una mejor manera de describirlo se los agradeceré mucho)

-...

-... -complacida continuando con su labor.

-... -tratando de ser paciente.

15 minutos después.

-¡Ya basta! -explotó el pelirrojo- ¡dije solo un momento!

-Pero Lavi -con un puchero- es tan irresistible el no tocarlas.

-Pues en ese caso me voy -se levanta y toma su charola- y dile a tu hermano que quiero una cura ¡y qué sea pronto! -irritado, elevando la voz.

El pelirrojo comienza a caminar. Los murmullos no se hacen esperar, después las risas y las frases compasivas.

Dejó con fuerza la bandeja con los trastos sucios sobre la mesa y la mayoría guardo silencio. Furioso salió del comedor.

-¡Kyaaa! -gritó y se giro mientras sus manos cubrieron su trasero.

-Lo siento Lavi-kun -con gesto angelical.

-Como que "lo siento" -con un tic en el ojo.

-Es que tu colita se ve tan esponjocita que no lo resistí.

-¡¿Qué acaso piensas seguir manoseándome?

-Mmm... -pensativa colocando el dedo índice a un costado de sus labios.

-_No es posible que lo esté pensando _-con una gotera.

-Sí -sonriendo- solo un poco más -con ojos de cachorro.

-¡Jamás! -y sale corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permiten.

-Lavi espera -gritaba la china mientras seguía al mayor.

Y toda la tarde Lavi estuvo escapando, dificultándosele la tarea ya que la peliverde activó su Inocencia para no permitirse perderlo.

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

En el comedor

-Buenas noches Jerry-san.

-¡Allen-kun! Qué alegría que hayas vuelto de tu misión. Me imagino que has de tener hambre.

-Sí -afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué deseas ordenar?

-Mmm… me gustaría pollo frito, tallarines, estofado, arroz con un huevo estrellado,… (cincuenta platillos más tarde) y 20 dangos.

-Muy bien. Enseguida tendré tu pedido Allen-kun -respondía un radiante cocinero.

Después de una deliciosa cena y un relajante baño en las aguas termales, sintiéndose agradecido como pocas veces de que Komui las hubiera cambiado por las regaderas, se dirigió con parsimonia a su habitación.

-¡Allen!

Giro para saludar a la peliverde -buenas noches Lenalee.

-Bienvenido, es bueno tenerte de regreso.

-Estoy en casa. Gracias.

-¿No has visto a Lavi por aquí?

-¿Lavi? No -negando con la cabeza- vengo de ducharme y tampoco estaba ahí ¿lo necesitas con urgencia?

-Así es, llevo toda la tarde persi-buscándolo -corrigiéndose- ja ja ja -riendo nerviosamente.

Ladeando la cabeza, no entendiendo- si llego a verlo le diré que lo buscas.

-¡No! -interrumpiéndolo bruscamente- mejor dile que mi hermano desea que vaya a la oficina -moderando el tono de su voz- creo que me está evitando así que si le dices que yo lo busco dudo vaya a acceder.

-... -preguntándose el por qué Lavi evitaría a la china -descuida yo se lo diré -fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Gracias Allen. Descansa. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

El albino siguió a la joven hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-Mj, se ve que tenía muchas ganas de verlo -cabizbajo.

Retomó el camino a su habitación.

Entró y dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Se quitó el saco y los guantes. Se acostó boca arriba en la cama después de quitarse las botas y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo.

El golem dorado salió del saco y comenzó a volar por la habitación.

-Tim, ven a dormir conmigo.

-¿Yo también puedo dormir contigo? -preguntó una traviesa voz.

-Si... _espera un momento ¿quién es yo también? _-se sentó alarmado y con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-Bienvenido Allen-kun -dijo un sonriente pelirrojo.

-Lavi... -sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero carmín- … -miró con más detenimiento sobre su cabeza- ja ja ja -comenzó a reír con tal intensidad que se recostó de nuevo con las manos en el estómago- ja ja ja pero ¿qué se supone que haces ja ja ja con orejas de conejo? -intentando preguntar entre risas.

-No me hace gracia -con cara de pocos amigos- y son MIS orejas -recalcando la penúltima palabra.

Minutos después el albino se incorporó de nuevo, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos por tanta risa- ¿cómo que tuyas? -ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Fue culpa de Komui -molesto- he sufrido tanto durante el día y ahora tu llegas y te burlas -sus orejas decaen a los costados.

-Lavi... -sintiéndose mal- lo siento no era mi intención...

-... -fingiendo llorar- eres muy malo -cubriendo su rostro.

-Discúlpame -no sabiendo qué hacer, sintiéndose peor.

El pelirrojo lo mira entreabriendo un poco los dedos, complacido porque su actuación dio resultado.

-Dame un caramelo y tal vez podría sentirme mejor -aun cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Un caramelo?

-Un chocolate, una paleta. Algo dulce.

El menor se levanta y dirige hacia el escritorio, buscando en todos los cajones hasta poder encontrar algo que ofrecerle al mayor.

-¿Está bien con esto? ¿Te hará sentir mejor? -hablando con suavidad y ofreciéndole 3 pequeños dulces redondos con envoltorio rosa.

-¿En serio puedo tomarlos? -sorprendiéndose de que el albino tuviera algo comestible en su habitación, sabiendo muy bien sobre su afición a la comida.

-Por supuesto -con una tierna expresión.

-... -los tomó y un sonrojo tenue se posó en sus mejillas.

-¿Y cómo ocurrió? -señalando sus orejas y tomando asiento muy cerca del otro.

-Komui quería probar una fórmula nueva que según él volvería más "adorable" a Lenalee pero creo que fui la primera persona que encontró y decidió experimentar conmigo -con pesar.

-... Ya veo, que mala suerte -con una gotita.

-Pero eso no es lo peor -llorando- Lenalee se obsesionó con tocar mis orejas y mi rabito y me persiguió por toda la Orden, incluso activó su Inocencia para alcanzarme snif, snif, fue horrible. Por fortuna pude perderla unos instantes y aproveché para esconderme en tu habitación. Espero no te moleste -mirándolo a los ojos con lagrimones, limpiándose su ojo visible.

El albino se sonroja por la escena, las orejas le daban un toque de ternura que volvían al pelirrojo violable para cualquiera que lo viera. Incluso para nuestro inocente albino.

-N-no. N-no te preocupes -desviando la mirada totalmente sonrojado y tartamudeando.

El ojo del pelirrojo destelló y una traviesa sonrisa apareció.

-Ne Allen-kun ¿no te molesta si yo también te doy un dulce? -con voz cantarina.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? -girando para verlo.

El ojiesmeralda lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó sin aviso alguno. El albino paralizado abrió sus ojos totalmente desconcertado. Pocos segundos después los fue cerrando con lentitud y correspondió el beso. Al ser su segundo beso (ya que Road le había robado el primero) su respuesta era algo torpe pero al pelirrojo no pareció molestarse. Lo besaba lánguidamente queriendo disfrutar esa nueva y maravillosa experiencia. Desgraciadamente el oxígeno se les acabó y se vieron obligados a separarse pero sus rostros solo estaban separados por exiguos centímetros.

Se miraban fijamente. El albino con un carmesí más intenso que su compañero, respirando audiblemente.

-Allen... me gustas -con una mirada tan cálida que casi derrite al menor.

-Lavi -con los ojos cristalizados- ¿lo dices enserio?

-Jamás bromearía con algo como esto.

Las lágrimas por fin brotaron -te quiero Lavi -y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El conejito correspondió el gesto y se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos. Cuando se separaron lo hicieron con una gran lentitud, tomándose de las manos y viéndose con gran amor. Sin decir ni una palabra. El simple hecho de estar uno al lado del otro era suficiente.

-Lavi... mmm... yo... -tímido.

-¿Si Allen-kun? -ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Podría... mmm... si me permites- fijando y desviando la mirada continuamente.

-¿Si? -animándolo a continuar.

-Bueno, es que... -bajando el rostro.

-Vamos dilo -desesperándose.

-¿Puedo tocar... tus orejas? -inocentemente.

-¿Mis orejas? -decepcionado.

-Claro, si quieres -creyendo que el mayor se molestó por su petición.

-Descuida, no hay problema, pero hazlo con suavidad ya que son muy sensibles.

-Descuida, lo tendré -emocionado. Se pone de pie frente al mayor y las toma con sumo cuidado -¡vaya! son realmente suaves.

-... _por favor, que no se ponga como Lenalee _-rogando, comenzando a sentir un poco de miedo.

En su afán de seguir tocando las orejas el albino pega su cuerpo al del pelirrojo sin darse cuenta. El ojiesmeralda no soporta más y con un rápido movimiento lo acuesta boca arriba de la cama subiéndose sobre él con sus piernas a los costados del menor.

-La-lavi -sonrojado y muy nervioso.

-Shhh -se inclina lentamente para besarlo. El beso comenzó dulce pero poco a poco se tornó apasionado. Se separaron para respirar. Lavi delineó el contorno de los labios de SU ahora amante, ejerció un poco de presión en el centro, el otro abrió con timidez su boca pero en cuanto las lenguas se rozaron el calor de ambos aumentó y el beso se intensificó. El pelirrojo colocó los brazos del albino alrededor de su cuello y no perdió tiempo para recorrer el cuerpo bajo el.

...

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Las dejé picadas je je je ¬w¬<em>

_Descuiden el próximo capítulo habrá Lemon XP._

_Disculpen los errores que llegué a tener pero la emoción y las ansias de publicar el fic pudieron traicionarme. Lo siento. -_-'_

_Con este fic no se cuanto tiempo tarde en actualizar pero espero no sea demasiado._

_O.o Me sorprendo de la extensión que alcanzó el cap._

_Bye bye =°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	2. Capítulo 2  Soy tuyo

_/./ Mi-mi primer Le-lemon, estoy ta-tan nerviosa. (se desmaya)_

Hoshino Katsura-sama fue la grandiosa mujer que creó **D. Gray-man.**

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Soy tuyo<strong>

_En su afán de seguir tocando las orejas el albino pega su cuerpo al del pelirrojo sin darse cuenta. El ojiesmeralda no soporta más y con un rápido movimiento lo acuesta boca arriba de la cama subiéndose sobre él con sus piernas a los costados del menor._

_-La-lavi -sonrojado y muy nervioso._

_-Shhh -se inclina lentamente para besarlo. El beso comenzó dulce pero poco a poco se tornó apasionado. Se separaron para respirar. Lavi delineó el contorno de los labios de SU ahora amante, ejerció un poco de presión en el centro, el otro abrió con timidez su boca pero en cuanto las lenguas se rozaron el calor de ambos aumentó y el beso se intensificó. El pelirrojo colocó los brazos del albino alrededor de su cuello y no perdió tiempo para recorrer el cuerpo bajo el._

Minutosdespués sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camisa.

-Aaa -suspiró el albino ante el contraste del calor de su cuerpo y la frialdad de esas manos, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Aprovechando el movimiento Junior deslizó sus labios por el cuello, saboreando cada centímetro. Al llegar a la clavícula ejerció un poco más de presión.

-Mmm -jadeó el albino.

Sonrió para sí por su descubrimiento- _¿__y si hago esto? _-presionando con delicadeza los pezones.

-Aaah -gimió más alto.

Se separó un poco y siguió masajeando los rosados botones.

-Mmm -apretó sus ojitos y llevó una mano a su boca para intentar callar esos ruidos.

Lavi estaba maravillado con esa imagen: el albino respirando agitadamente, sonrojado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiendo su dedo índice intentando inútilmente detener esos dulces sonidos.

Una vez duros los pezones volvió a recorrer ese grandioso cuerpo, besándolo de nuevo. El menor al querer tener más contacto arqueó la espalda, las erecciones rosaron entre sí.

Jadearon a la vez, el frenesí se elevó pero el pelirrojo aplicó todo el autocontrol para poder hablar.

-Allen -respirando con trabajo- si continuamos ya no podré detenerme -acariciando su mejilla- no deseo obligarte a nada.

-Deseo continuar -tímido, en un susurro.

-¿Lo dices en verdad? -poniéndose serio- no te sientas presionado, podemos hacerlo más adelante, con calma.

-Soy tuyo -con firmeza y decisión en esos plateados orbes.

El pelirrojo enmudeció.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez me causaste gran curiosidad. Con el tiempo te convertiste en mi mejor amigo. Ahora ya no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y estar lejos de ti es una tortura -con un carmín adornando sus mejillas.

-¡Strike! -gritó.

-Mj, Baka -desviando la mirada.

-¿Sabes? -acercándose a su cuello -siempre que veo tu moño imagino que es como si fueras un gran regalo -separándose para verlo con una punta del mismo entre sus dientes.

-¿Pues qué esperas para abrir tu obsequio? -con deseo en la mirada.

Tira con más fuerza y el nudo se deshace.

-Me pregunto que sorpresas encontraré -relamiéndose los labio, retirando la cinta y dejándola a un costado.

El menor lo mira embelesado.

Desabrocha la camisa botón por botón mirando con lujuria la blanca piel que va descubriendo. Al terminar besa salvajemente al joven y susurra sensualmente al oído- prepárate para no dormir -lamiendo el lóbulo.

Suspira.

Baja por el cuello sin dejar de besarlo, continua su camino y toma un pezón, lo chupa y da leves mordidas. Al terminar le da atención al otro. Baja de nuevo y se entretiene un rato con su ombligo simulando penetraciones con su lengua, lento, rápido, después lento de nuevo.

El albino solo suspiraba y jadeaba pero conforme Lavi decencia los sonidos eran más sonoros así que cubrió su boca con sus manos.

-No hagas eso -quitándole las manos y besándolo- no me obligues a atártelas -hablando con lujuria- déjame escuchar esa hermosa melodía.

Su cara tan roja como el cabello de su koi solo hizo un suave movimiento de afirmación.

Volviendo a lo suyo comenzó a besar la erección del chico sobre la tela, provocando que el otro se removiera y apretara las sábanas.

Se levantó, el pequeño se quejó como protesta.

-No te desesperes -mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado. Besando de nueva cuenta el cuello y en el momento menos esperado introdujo su mano en los bóxer del albino sujetando con firmeza su miembro.

-Nnn... -atónito y extasiado por tal movimiento.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia arriba y abajo con parsimonia por varios minutos. Aumentó la velocidad.

-La...vi, más... rápido.

Pero el pelirrojo hizo todo lo contrario.

-Lavi -reclamando molesto.

-Je je -besándolo y efectuando la misma operación una y otra vez, no permitiendo que alcanzara el clímax.

-Lavi, déjame -suplicante.

-¿Si Allen? -haciéndose el desentendido.

-Por favor -rogando bajo la atenta mirara esmeralda.

-¿Por favor qué? -divertido.

-... -desviando la mirada.

-Si no me lo dices no sabré lo que quieres -continuando la tortura.

-Por favor déjame correrme -mirándolo fijamente.

-Muy bien -aumentando la velocidad.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía tan bien, cuantas veces no se le puso dura al despertar después de tener un sueño indecente con ese pelirrojo y siempre se negó a darse tal atención, yéndose a duchar con agua helada para tranquilizarse, anhelando que el pelirrojo lo atendiera como ahora lo hacía.

Y el tan esperado orgasmo llegó. Gimió tan fuerte, ya no le importó que alguien pudiese escucharlo, se sentía tan bien que ya nada importaba. Bueno una cosa sí y demasiado, el joven junto a él.

Aún con la deliciosa sensación invadiendo su cuerpo sintió con mayor placer el besar de nuevo a su pareja quien con gran destreza desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba junto con su ropa interior. Lo ayudó a levantarse sin dejar de besarlo, retiró la camisa y la arrojó. El albino no queriéndose quedar atrás comenzó a desvestirlo sintiéndose nervioso, dificultándosele la tarea.

-¿Te ayudo? -dirigiendo sus manos junto a las del albino.

-Yo puedo -concentrándose tanto como podía.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía tan feliz. No, era mucho más que eso, no tenía palabras para describir ese momento y siendo un Bookman eso era decir mucho.

Desnudos. Uno enfrente del otro. El albino no bajó la mirada, sentía sus mejillas arder. El ojiesmeralda retrocedió unos pasos dándose el lujo de observar a detalle ese cuerpo que tanto ha deseado, siendo mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Ese cuerpo trabajado pero no perdiendo elegancia, una piel tan nívea como la porcelana, incluso la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho diagonalmente naciendo en el hombro derecho y terminando en la cintura estaba en perfecta armonía.

-La-lavi, deja de mirarme así -cohibido, intentando cubrir su desnudez.

-¿Así cómo? -juguetón.

-Pues... como si... -sin poder mantenerle la vista.

-¿Como si quisiera comerte? -avanzando hacia él.

Afirmando con la cabeza.

-Pues eso y mucho más quiero -con la voz ronca por el deseo, colocando una mano en la cintura del menor. Ese sutil toque fue suficiente para desatar una tormenta eléctrica que recorrió ambos cuerpos. Se fundieron en un beso desenfrenado, sus cuerpos se pegaron queriendo sentir más y ninguno perdió tiempo para explorar todo lo que pudieran: pecho, hombros, brazos...

De nuevo la falta de oxígeno. En lo que recuperaban el aliento el pelirrojo acostó con suma delicadeza al menor.

La temperatura había aumentado varios grados y el constante roce de sus erecciones los excitaba de sobremanera. Lavi jamás se había sentido así por una chica o chico, sólo pensaba en sexo y en satisfacerse pero ahora quería que el pequeño lo disfrutara y el correrse juntos se convirtió en una cursi pero imperante necesidad.

Para Allen era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, ni sus sueños eran la décima parte de la tormenta de emociones que sentía desbordar desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Se apartó un poco. Con sensualidad introdujo su dedo índice y medio en su boca, los sacó y lamió cual si fueran un helado. Todo siendo observado a detalle por el menor.

-Ahora es tu turno -acercando sus dedos a los labios de su amante.

Sin demora los lamió y saboreó como si del mejor manjar se tratase. Avergonzado pero viendo en todo momento a Lavi con deseo.

-_Una visión espectacular... si así lo hace con mis dedos como será cuando..._ -estuvo a punto de sangrar por tal imagen que se cruzó en su mente.

-Lavi -una dulce voz lo volvió a la realidad.

-Solo déjate llevar -susurrándole al oído, mientras introducía un dedo en la entrada del albino, quien dio un respingo por tal intromisión.

Momentos después un segundo dedo, siguiendo con los movimientos para delatar el pequeño espacio.

-La...vi... due-duele -entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pronto pasará, descuida -besando sus mejillas, frente y labios con mucho amor. Introdujo un tercero, ahora podía meterlos y sacarlos con un poco más de facilidad, continuaba con movimientos circulares, todo para facilitar la próxima intromisión.

El pequeño hacía pequeños ruidos de queja, el pelirrojo intentaba distraerlo con caricias.

-_Ya está listó_ -retiró sus dedos y acomodó la punta de su miembro en la entrada. Al sentir aquello el albino se tensó.

-Tranquilo, debes relajarte -con voz aterciopelada.

-Yo… yo -sus ojos se cristalizaron- tengo miedo -con un hilo de voz. Las lágrimas aparecieron. El pelirrojo se sintió mal- _no debí seguir_ -cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse- no te preocupes -con voz serena y comprensiva- creo que estamos yendo muy rápido -intentando sonreír. Le da un casto beso y lo mira con ternura.

-Lavi... -sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por lo gentil y amable que estaba siendo- _soy un baka ¿cómo puedo temer si actúas de esa manera?_

Antes de que el ojiesmeralda pudiera separarse es tomado por el cuello y besado con intensidad, debido al shock no correspondió.

-Se amable ¿sí? -dándole la pauta para continuar.

-Allen... -con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por favor Lavi -implorándole con una mirada tan suplicante que lo encendió de inmediato.

-Como desees -basándolo suavemente, introduciendo con lentitud se miembro.

Dolor. Dolor y más dolor era lo único que sentía, tanto que arañó los hombros del otro por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos.

-_Allen... eso duele_.

Lamió y besó su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo para distraerlo. Una vez dentro lo besó con pasión, tomándolo de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Locura. Pasión. Amor. Un sin fin de emociones lo embargaban en ese momento. Jamás imaginó que tener corazón fuera tan increíble.

-Lavi... puedes... moverte -entre suspiros sintiendo como lamia de nuevo su cuello.

Lo hizo con lentitud para no provocarle mucho daño. El albino cerró sus ojos, era doloroso pero conforme las envestidas seguían el placer lo fue invadiendo.

-Nnn... -el albino lo estaba disfrutando.

El pelirrojo no paraba de recorrer su cuerpo y saborear ese delgado cuello se había vuelto adictivo.

Aumentó el ritmo al igual que la melodía proveniente de esos carnosos e hinchados labios que volvió a hacer suyos.

Walker rodeó su cuello, se sentía tan caliente.

-Más... más rápido -entre jadeos.

Lavi aumentó la velocidad.

-Mmm... Lavi... aaah -se arqueó de placer.

-Allen... eres tan estrecho... tan delicioso.

Tomó su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo.

-Lavi... más... -no siendo capaz de poder resistir tanto placer. Apretando las sábanas con fuerza.

-Nnn... me... me corro.

-El ojiesmeralda alentó el movimiento de su mano.

-Lavi -protestó.

Levantó una de sus piernas. Lo envistió con más fuerza, penetrándolo con mayor profundidad.

El albino gimió sin control.

-_Lo siento. Me encantaría hacerlo con mayor lentitud, torturarte hasta que me supliques por más pero eres tan irresistible _-cuando sintió que estaba por venirse masturbo al menor con mayor velocidad.

-Oh Lavi... -respirando audiblemente, lo tomó por el rostro- te amo -con el rostro aperlado por el sudor, varios mechones pegados en la frente y los costados, con un encantador carmín y una mirada que desbordaba amor. Una imagen lo suficientemente erótica para alcanzar el clímax. En cuanto se corrió en su interior el albino lo hizo entre sus vientres. Gritando al unísono el nombre de su pareja.

Una vez recuperado el aliento salió con suavidad, abrazó al pequeño posesivamente y los cubrió con la cobija. Apartó los mechones de su rostro y lo besó con dulzura- yo también te amo.

El pequeño sonrió. Estaba exhausto pero inmensamente feliz. Se acurrucó más entre los brazos de su koi y se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

El pelirrojo acarició el platinado cabello hasta caer en un profundo sueño. No sin antes agradecer al loco científico que por una vez en la vida una de sus pócimas fue de utilidad.

...

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>uu _

_Horrible? Insulso? Da pena? Pasable?_

_Ruego por reviews, necesito que me digan que tal lo hice. Estaré realmente agradecida por sus opiniones y sugerencias._

_Gracias a quienes lean y critiquen este capítulo del cual estoy muy insegura /w/_

_Bye bye =°w°=_

__Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je.__


	3. Capítulo 3  Duro despertar

_Lamento la demora. Ya no interrumpo más. Disfrútenlo w_

**D. Gray-man** y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Duro despertar<strong>

El albino comenzó a moverse, indicio de que estaba despertando.

-_¿Por qué hace tanto calor?_-pensaba mientras frotaba sus ojos en un intento de despertar por completo- _este aroma..._-prestando más atención- _me es tan familiar._

-Buenos días Allen -susurraron cerca de su oído.

Abrió los ojos con desconcierto- Lavi... -tuvo que esperar unos momentos a que sus platinos orbes se acostumbraran a la poca luz que emanaban unas cuantas velas colocadas a lo largo de la cabecera.

Cuando vio al pelirrojo, la mirada de amor teñida con deseo, sintió arder sus mejillas con intensidad.

El ojiesmeralda besó su frente. Adoraba la facilidad con que se sonrojaba.

-Buenos días -repitió con suavidad- ¿descansaste bien?

-Buenos días -sin atreverse a mirarlo fijamente y moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Deseas levantarte o descansamos otro poco? -besando su frente.

-N-no sé -intentando alejarse un poco tratando de no ser tan obvio.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -en tono juguetón abrazándolo con mayor fuerza.

Resistiéndose un poco.

-¿Allen? -algo preocupado.

Sin contestar tensando su cuerpo.

Levantó el rostro del menor por el mentón obligándolo a que lo mirara. Ante el contacto Allen cerró sus ojos y comenzó a temblar levemente.

El pelirrojo se sintió dolido por esa reacción, creía que todo sería perfecto desde ese momento. Había despertado hace una hora; la habitación a oscuras. Con suma lentitud sacó unas velas de la mesita de noche y las colocó en la cabecera para admirar a la persona más importante de su vida. Incluso comenzó a imaginar su existencia de ahora en adelante. En la familia que podrían formar.

Memorizaba cada detalle de su rostro al dormir, estaba ansioso por recordar los nuevos gestos que provocaría en su koi. Todo, todo lo recordaría.

Se sintió devastado.

-Lo siento -fue lo único que pudo decir. Se levantó con lentitud de la cama y vistió lo más rápido posible.

Cuando su mano tomó la perilla sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos.

-¿Por qué Allen? Si me tienes miedo ¿por qué no me dejas ir? esto es tan... insoportable.

-N-no te vayas.

-¿Y por qué debería quedarme? -con frialdad- ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme.

-Yo... bueno... es que... -balbuceando.

-¿Lo de ayer no significó nada para ti? -dolido- todas esas palabras fueron actuadas ja, ja, ja -riendo desganado- vaya, realmente me has engañado con tu cara de póker.

-¡Te equivocas! -elevando la voz.

-Entonces...

-...

Desesperado y sintiéndose traicionado colocó al albino contra la puerta, tomándolo por las muñecas, colocándolas sobre su cabeza y aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

-¡¿Dime por qué? -furioso pero su único ojo reflejaba desesperación.

-M-me lastimas -intentando zafarse.

Lo separó un poco y azotó contra la dura superficie, ejerciendo más presión con su cuerpo y en sus muñecas.

-¡Y crees que yo disfruté lo que tú me has hecho! -gritando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

El albino comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Contesta de una maldita vez!... no me hagas perder la paciencia -intentando reprimir su furia, sin mucho éxito.

El albino dejó salir sus lágrimas silenciosamente, bajó su rostro, siendo ocultada su vista por su cabello. Movió los labios pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

El pelirrojo frunció más el ceño.

El menor se sentía tan vulnerable. Por detener a Lavi no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse así que estaba desnudo. La frialdad de la puerta lo molestaba. Sentía miedo, tanto miedo… por Lavi, por él...

-Miedo -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo? -apretando más las albinas articulaciones.

-E...go... mi...do -un poco más alto pero sin ser lo suficientemente entendible.

Con el ceño fruncido, completamente furioso ejerciendo mayor presión.

-¡TENGO MIEDO! -gritó. Miraba al pelirrojo fijamente y las lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad.

Se quedó mudo.

-Mis padres, Mana, Narein... todos me han dejado. Cuando soy feliz... -sollozando- las personas junto a mí... no hacen más que desaparecer... ya no... ya no puedo soportarlo más -totalmente destrozado.

El pelirrojo se siente culpable al haber sido tan brusco y actuado tan precipitadamente. Abraza al menor protectoramente.

-No soportaría que te fueras de mi lado- apretando la ropa del otro a la altura del pecho- te amo tanto... pero tengo miedo. La iglesia, Bookman, esta maldita guerra. Existen infinidad de cosas que podrían separarte de mí -su llanto incrementó impidiéndole continuar.

Como había sido tan idiota. Todas esas nuevas y embriagantes sensaciones lo habían tomado por completo que había olvidado todo lo demás. El era un Bookman. Como es posible que se permitiera llegar hasta tal punto.

Allen.

Su rostro sonriente inundó sus pensamientos; su duda, su llanto, su enojo. Muchas imágenes, una tras otra y todas del albino.

El pequeño seguía aferrándose a Lavi, llorando sin parar mientras el ojiesmeralda se debatía consigo mismo.

Por un lado ser Bookman ha sido su gran sueño. Sin dudar dejó atrás a su familia, su nombre.

Conocimiento.

Eso era todo lo que su ser ambicionaba. El ser un Bookman le otorgaría el privilegio de saber lo que otros ignoran, lo que jamás hubiesen imaginado. Cuando tomó la decisión le pareció perfecto, no tendría que lidiar con todos esos inútiles humanos; con el tiempo confirmó cuan estúpidos podían llegar a ser. Siempre repitiendo los mismos errores. Siempre olvidando lo que realmente debía importarles.

Por otro lado estaba "Lavi", su registro número 49. Al inicio fue como cualquier otro. La misión estaba designada, sólo había que fingir para conseguir la información a como diera lugar pero en algún momento sin saber con exactitud cuándo ocurrió, raro en él ya que siempre registraba todo, dejó de fingir. Las sonrisas ya no eran forzadas. Lenalee, Yuu, Komui, los de la sección científica, todos en la orden dejaron de ser simple tinta para convertirse en personas relevantes en su vida; aún así el convertirse en Bookman era su prioridad.

Hasta que él apareció. Ese día que se vieron por primera vez. Cuando por fin conoció al "Destructor del Tiempo" de la profecía de Hevlaska. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven albino, herido, con un parche en el ojo, tan inocente. Se asombró más al saber que la enorme carga estaba en los hombros de un quinceañero. En ese momento su curiosidad se volvió loca, quería saber qué tipo de persona era, estaba seguro de que no soportaría ser un exorcista: o lo mataban o terminaría huyendo al final de la semana.

Que tan equivocado estaba. Ese pequeño era tan valiente, fuerte... y también tan solitario.

No hacía falta que recordara la innumerable lista de acciones que seguía incrementándose para convencerse de lo anterior. Con solo mencionar dos situaciones era más que suficiente.

La primera. El mundo que únicamente él podía ver. A excepción de aquella vez, en el castillo de Kuro-chan. Fue capaz de ver el alma de esa hermosa Akuma y ese breve lapso fue suficiente para que no durmiera ni comiera mínimo una semana. Recordar ese momento aún ahora le atemorizaba y pensar que sufre día a día esa maldición. Aquel Infierno.

La segunda y la que lo hizo darse cuenta de que realmente tenía un corazón fue cuando creyó que el pequeño había muerto pero como dudarlo después de ver las imágenes proyectadas por Tim y el enorme charco de sangre seca. Por estúpido que parezca aún atesora el As de Picas, sin pode definir bien el porqué.

Deseaba tranquilizarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que jamás lo dejaría. Eso sería mentirle a él y así mismo. No podía decidir entre uno u otro.

-Descansemos otro poco -hablando suavemente, guiando al menor a la cama.

Se acostaron abrazados, el pequeño siguió llorando otros minutos más hasta que el sueño lo venció. Lavi tardó en dormir, seguía luchando interiormente sin resultado alguno.

El pelirrojo dejó el letargo al escuchar ruidos a la distancia.

-¿Allen? -murmurando adormilado.

-¿Hice mucho ruido? Lo siento no deseaba despertarte.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres.

-Las tres... -procesando la información- ¡las tres! -se levanta alarmado- ¡Demonios! debo irme -saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

El albino se queda pasmado.

-L-lo siento -decía Lavi agitado, recargado en el marco de la puerta, tratando de recuperarse- tengo una reunión con Jiji -acercándose al albino, abrazándolo por la cintura- te veré a la hora de la cena ¿sí?

-Por supuesto -sonriendo encantadoramente, recargando sus manos en el pecho de su amante.

-Hasta entonces -lo besa castamente y sale corriendo de nueva cuenta.

El pequeño se siente tan feliz pero en instantes ese sentimiento fue opacado por la tristeza y la incertidumbre. Su situación era difícil y Lavi lo sabía, por eso no supo como negar la verdad. Le habría encantado escuchar palabras de apoyo, de ánimo... sería engañarse y crear falsas ilusiones pero no niega que hubiera sido lindo.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas. Al no tener nada que hacer el tiempo pasó aún más lento. Lo único que rondaba por su mente era cierto sexy y travieso pelirrojo. Esperó al mayor en el comedor desde las seis de la tarde. Acompañó a Lenalee y a Kanda pero se resistió a comer un solo bocado.

Los minutos transcurrieron y la media noche llegó. Timcampy volaba alrededor del albino que se encontraba recostado en una mesa del fondo. Quedaban muy pocas personas, era una noche muy tranquila.

-_¿Huele a… chocolate? -_abriendo los ojos, levantando el rostro. Un enorme pastel de chocolate se encontraba justo frente a él; "Lo siento" estaba escrito con enormes letras en chocolate blanco.

-¿Me perdonas? -preguntaba Lavi con las orejas gachas y rostro tierno.

El albino se sonrojó. Iba a hablar pero el ojiesmeralda le tapó la boca.

-Shhh… -con el dedo índice sobre sus labios- si levantas demasiado la voz llamarás la atención.

Allen movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Retiró la mano y tomó asiento.

-¿Tenías mucho trabajo? -preguntó mientras probaba el postre.

Suspiró- así es, Panda-jiji no me permitió salir hasta que avanzara gran parte de lo que se debe hacer. Realmente lo siento.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí -sonriendo.

-¿Qué te parece si "cenamos"? -coquetamente.

-Por supuesto, ya tengo muuucha hambre -se levanta y dirige con Jerry a toda prisa.

-… -con una gota escurriendo en su cabeza.

-Gracias por acompañarme -abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-No fue nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Espero termines pronto. Buenas noches Lavi.

-Buenas noches Allen… ¡Espera! -evitando que cerrara la puerta.

-¿? -confundido.

Rabi miró en todas direcciones, al no ver a nadie entró con rapidez a la pieza del albino y colocó el seguro.

-Lavi -con extrañeza.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más -tomando el rostro del menor y besándolo efusivamente.

Allen se sonrojó por completo y se inmovilizó.

-Si no te estás resistiendo… ¿significa que puedo hacer lo que desee? -ronroneando mientras lamia los labios de su koi.

-Am… yo… este… -tartamudeando sin saber cómo responder desviando la mirada.

-Para mí eso es un sí.

Comenzó a degustar su cuello y tocar tanto como pudiera.

-Nnn… Lavi -suspirando- ¿no-no debes vo-volver con Bo-bookman?

-Descuida, jamás me encontrará -llevando al otro hacia la cama- ahora deseo "cenar" algo sumamente exquisito -recostándolo con sutileza.

-Eres un conejo pervertido.

-Je, je, je y no sabes cuánto -relamiéndose los labios.

Allen se sonrojó aún más hasta el punto de sacar humo por las orejas.

_Horas después._

-Debo irme, sigue descansando -besando su frente.

-De acuerdo -adormilado.

-Me voy -pero antes de poder levantarse el albino lo detuvo- ¿sucede algo?

- … -con un intenso carmín adornando sus mejillas y jugando con sus dedos nervioso.

-Dime.

-Em... pues es que… -avergonzado.

-Mj -sonriendo de medio lado- de acuerdo.

Recuesta de nuevo al joven y lo besa con pasión hasta que la falta de aire les impide seguir.

-¿Mejor?

Girando su rostro, moviendo la cabeza con suavidad.

-Eres tan lindo~ -abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla con la del contrario.

-Lavi, detente -riendo alegremente.

-No, quiero quedarme contigo todo el día y si es en la cama mucho mejor -haciendo pucheros.

-La-lavi -sonrojándose- será mejor que te vayas o Bookman enfurecerá.

-Ti-tienes razón -tornándose un poco azul.

-Que lastima, han desaparecido -tocando la cabeza rojiza.

-¿En serio? -feliz.

-Creo que le pediré un poco más de esa poción a Komui. Te veías tan mono.

-¡Oye! No le puedes decir "mono" a un chico tan atractivo como yo.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Creo que yo la pediré. Ver a un Moyashi con orejitas sería interesante -babeando por tal imagen.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Y mi nombre es Allen!

-_Espera, si se ve tan adorable como me lo estoy imaginando… ¡Nooo! Incluso Yuu sería capaz de quitármelo._

-¡Lavi, ni se te ocurra! -estirándole los mofletes.

-Itai Itai tai tai.

-¿Comprendido? -soltándolo.

-De acuerdo -con lagrimones.

Ambos se miran fijamente y después sonríen y ríen con alegría.

Los días transcurrieron. Cumplían sus misiones como era debido. Para todos en la Orden nada había cambiado, eran los mejores amigos como siempre. Solo la soledad, los rincones y las sombras sabían del "amor prohibido" que el Destructor del Tiempo y el aprendiz de Bookman se profesaban.

Cuando los destinos de sus misiones eran diferentes la agonía y preocupación se alojaban en sus corazones. En caso contrario aprovechaban cada momento para amarse intensamente y disfrutar de la compañía del otro en completa tranquilidad.

Todo era maravilloso, claro considerando el que se encontraban en medio de una guerra y sus obligaciones no les permitían mucho tiempo a solas; el simple hecho de poder comer juntos o caminar uno al lado del otro convertía cada día en algo especial.

=°w°=

Una enorme y menguante luna blanca acompañada de copos de nieve se elevaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno. En el agua una luna similar pero negra se alzaba entre los escombros de lo que una vez fue un imponente edificio y su hogar en tiempos pasados.

-Hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar -era extraño pero sentía nostalgia al estar ahí.

Se acercó con cautela a la orilla para mirar el fondo del lago. No vio a Lenalee como antes, ni la sombra del catorceavo.

-¿? -confundido al no verse reflejado.

Una onda llamó su atención. No descubrió el por qué de su origen. Otra, con el mismo resultado. Varias ondas irrumpieron de manera continua y de diversas direcciones y longitudes por aproximadamente tres minutos, cuando el agua se calmó una sombra difusa comenzó a tomar forma.

La imagen lo asombró. Era él pero a la vez no. El joven tenía la piel morena y el cabello más corto y rebelde, color azabache. Ojos dorados. La cicatriz había desaparecido.

Lo que provocó cierto temor fue la sonrisa que mostraba. No era falsa ni macabra, sin embargo sentía un frío correr por sus huesos. Su instinto le decía que nada bueno provendría de ese otro "yo".

-El tiempo se agota -susurró con una voz muy similar a la suya.

-... -aturdido.

-Disfruta lo poco que te queda.

-¿A qué te refieres? -angustiado.

-Prepárate.

-¡Cállate! -gritando con desesperación cubriendo con sus manos sus orejas.

Una mano comenzó a salir de la superficie. El albino retrocedió recordando lo de la última vez.

-Pronto seré yo quien disfrute de la libertad. Ocuparás mi lugar en el infierno que tú mismo crearás -la extremidad asomó hasta el codo, la palma estaba totalmente extendida queriendo alcanzar algo inexistente.

-Ja, ja, ja -una risa malvada y hasta desquiciada inundó todo el lugar.

-¡Basta!

-¿Allen? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Intentando recuperar el aliento. Se encontraba agitado y tembloroso.

-¡¿Allen? -preocupado, obligándolo a que lo mirara- tranquilo, yo estoy aquí.

-¿La-lavi? -en un hilo de voz.

-Así es... está bien, estamos en casa -abrazándolo y acariciando con suavidad su cabello- fue solo un sueño... un mal sueño... tranquilo.

Allen se aferró a su koi. Sabía que eso era falso, como le habría encantado que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Por desgracia eso era la cruda realidad.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila; los dos próximos días los tendrían libres. Las misiones habían disminuido y Kanda exigió pidió las pocas existentes.

Despertó alrededor de la nueve y no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba intranquilo. Con sumo cuidado salió de la cama evitando despertar a su amante.

Al mirarse en el espejo del baño se sorprendió demasiado al ya no ver la sombra del catorceavo. Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con esa figura siempre a su espalda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa esto? -tocando la superficie totalmente contrariado. Hace algunas horas lo estaba amenazando y ahora... desaparecía. Se estrujaba en balde el cerebro intentando encontrar una explicación.

Suspiró sintiéndose derrotado, recargo las manos en el lavabo, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente y fijó su vista en el suelo. El tiempo transcurrió.

-¡Ah! -desconcertado al sentir una húmeda lengua en la nuca y unos brazos rodear su cintura.

-¿Por qué no estás en la cama? -ronroneando en su oído.

-Lo siento no podía dormir y no deseaba despertarte... nnn... Lavi.

-Te mereces un castigo -lamiendo su lóbulo y masajeando su miembro con una mano y con la otra un pezón.

-Te gusta mucho usar mi ropa ¿no es así?

-Mmmm... ah -gimiendo, temblando ligeramente.

-¿Sabes que te vez condenadamente sexy usando solo mi playera? -lamiendo su espalda.

Suspirando, aferrándose a la orilla del lavamanos.

El pelirrojo aumenta la velocidad.

-Ah Lavi... más... rápido.

-...

-Mmmm... si... oh -sintiendo cerca el clímax.

-Te veo en media hora en el comedor -soltándolo y alejándose como si nada.

-¡¿Qué? -en shock, girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Te lo advertí ¿no? esto es un castigo no un premio -enseñándole la lengua y saliendo a toda velocidad.

-... ¡Baka Usagi! -gritando totalmente furioso y con ganas, ansioso por más atención.

=°w°=

-Bueno días Jerry.

-¡Oh Lavi! Buenos días -saluda alegre el chef -¿qué deseas que te prepare hoy?

- Yakiniku, una jarra enorme de agua de fresa y pastel de chocolate.

-Enseguida lo tendré listo.

El ojiesmeralda se dirige a una mesa del fondo.

-Allen buenos días.

-Buenos días Jerry-san -a regañadientes.

-Ara, ara. ¿Tan lindo el día y estás enfadado?

-Mmm... lo siento -arrepintiéndose un poco por descargar su ira con quien no lo merece.

-Tranquilo. Y dime ¿qué se te apetece hoy?

-Mmm... -pensativo, con un dedo sobre los labios- Yakimeshi, arroz frito, nabe, tallarines, hamburguesas, bla, bla, bla.

-¡Con mucho gusto! en unos instantes te lo tendré.

Había muy poca gente en el comedor. Sólo dos mesas del lado izquierdo eran ocupadas parcialmente por grupos reducidos de buscadores.

-¡Oi Allen! -gritó con entusiasmo un pelirrojo desde el fondo mientras agitaba los brazos para que lo viera.

Infló las mejillas- jum -giró su cabeza molesto, ignorándolo y se sentó en la mesa más cercana.

-¿Por qué aquí? ¿Acaso no me viste? -sentándose a un costado.

Con venitas en la frente e ignorándolo.

-_Sigue enfadado._Toma -acercándole un plato con 20 dangos- los pedí especialmente para ti.

Los observa sin poder resistirse a ellos así que toma el plato y comienza a comerlos.

-Gracias -sin mirarlo.

Lavi intentaba iniciar una conversación, Allen solo comía sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-Gracias por la comida -el albino recoge los platos y los coloca en su lugar. Lavi lo imita y lo sigue al salir del comedor.

-¿Piensas seguirme todo el día? -deteniéndose dándole la espalda.

-Sí. Hasta que dejes de estar enojado.

-Pues entonces haz lo que quieras -dirigiéndose a la sección científica.

-Buenos días Johnny.

-Buenos días Allen, buenos días Lavi.

-Hola Johnny.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre -señalando un rincón lleno de libros y documentos.

-¿_Komui-san sigue sin ordenar lo que utiliza?_-con una gotita.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Allen.

-Descuida, me alegra poder ayudarles -sonriendo.

-¿Te importa si yo también lo hago? -sonriente.

-¿En serio? ¿No tienes trabajo en la biblioteca?

-Nah, Panda está en una misión y ya terminé el trabajo que me dejó.

-Entonces los dejo, tengo trabajo pendiente. Muchas gracias -despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-... -con mirada de pocos amigos ¬¬

Dedicándole una amplia sonrisa mientras lo mira con inocencia.

-¡Cállate y ponte a trabajar! -molesto, alzando unos libros.

-Pero si no dije nada... gulp -guardando silencio al recibir una mirada estilo Kanda con todo y aura maligna incluida.

=ºwº=

-Allen lo siento ¿cuántas veces debo disculparme?

-...

-Por favoooooooooor Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeen -rogando como niño pequeño.

Silencio.

-¡Abre de una vez la puerta! -gritando con desesperación y golpeando con los puños cerrados.

-¡Deja de molestarme y vete!

-Allen -sollozando y sorbiendo su nariz- pues entonces me voy -se va corriendo con cataratas en los ojos.

_Al día siguiente en el comedor._

-Ne Allen ¿qué te parece si vamos al pueblo a dar una vuelta?

-Lo siento debo entrenar -serio, sin apartar la vista del estofado que comía.

-Tenemos el día libre. Que dejes de entrenar un día no te afectará en lo más mínimo.

-Ayer no entrené así que tendrás que disculparme -levantándose y recogiendo sus platos.

_Rato después en uno de los pasillos._

-¡Pero qué...!

-Te lo mereces por ignorarme -sujetándolo por las muñecas, encarcelándolo contra la pared con su cuerpo.

-¡Lavi, ya basta! -decidido.

-No -saboreando con desesperación el níveo cuello de su amante.

-Nnnn... de-de-detente.

El pelirrojo tomó los labios del contrario en un intenso beso. Las lenguas de ambos luchaban por tomar el control.

Un golpe sordo irrumpió entre las altas paredes.

-Te dije que te detuvieras -mirándolo fijamente.

-A-allen... -sorprendido por tal reacción.

-No estoy de humor Lavi. Deja de fastidiarme -fríamente, desactivando su Crown Clown.

El ojiesmeralda se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Allen -susurrando preocupado mientras veía al albino alejarse a paso firme.

Dos semanas transcurrieron. La noche del incidente Bookman regresó y le impuso tanto trabajo que si tenía tiempo para comer algo o respirar era un milagro. Por su parte Allen se enfocaba en entrenar; dejó de asistir al comedor: pedía su comida y se la llevaba a su habitación.

Lavi comía sin mucho ánimo.

-Buenos días Lavi -saludó una alegre joven.

-Buenos Lena -con tristeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lavi? -tomando asiento frente al mayor.

-Descuida estoy bien... es que llevo dos semanas encerrado en la biblioteca, era tanto el trabajo pendiente que no comí ni dormí apropiadamente -esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Se que tus deberes son importantes pero no deberías descuidarte de ese modo. Tu salud es lo más importante. Siempre debes tener eso en mente -preocupada y llamándole la atención como a un niño pequeño.

-De-de acuerdo Lena -riendo nervioso.

-Quien también me preocupa es Allen -suspirando.

-¡¿Allen? -alarmado -¿po-por qué lo dices? -controlándose.

-No come con nosotros en el comedor. Si no está aislado en su habitación se la pasa entrenando. He intentado hablar con él pero dice que todo está bien, que siente que su rendimiento ha disminuido y por eso no la han enviado a alguna misión.

-... -poniendo un semblante serio.

-Me preocupa mucho Lavi, por favor -en tono suplicante- habla con él, ustedes son muy buenos amigos, seguramente te dirá lo que le sucede, por favor Lavi -con los ojos cristalinos.

-_Baka Allen_. Descuida Lena -tomando su mano- ya verás que no es nada y pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Gracias Lavi.

Después de comer el ojiesmeralda se dirigió a la alcoba del albino para solucionar las cosas y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. No se molestó en tocar, entró sin importarle que se enfadara.

-Allen debemos hablar -serio, colocando el seguro de la puerta -¿qué es lo que te suce...? -no pudo continuar ya que el albino se abalanzó contra el besándolo con frenesí.

El mayor estaba tan asombrado que no reaccionó hasta que el otro se separó momentáneamente para después saborear su cuello y colar sus manos por debajo de la playera, explorando el torso por completo.

-_Pero que..._Oi Allen... espera -suspirando.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -mordiéndole la clavícula.

-Aaah -excitándose.

-Je, je, je apenas te he tocado y se te ha puesto tan dura -hablando con sensualidad, pegando su cuerpo tanto como podía.

-... -avergonzado y algo sonrojado.

...

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí llega mua ja ja ja ja ja (risa malvada)<em>

_Disculpen la demora pero con el trabajo y mi cosplay pues no tenía mucho tiempo y mi mayor problema es que no tengo privacidad para escribir, ¡maldición, ya debo comprarme una lap! TnT_

_Cof, cof, creo que me he desviado un poco._

_Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado. Y si dejan un review no sabrán lo inmensamente feliz que me harán =TwT= _

_Les dejo mi facebook por si alguien desea agregarme. Para apoyarme, maldecirme, presionarme, en fin para lo que deseen je je je._

_w w w. facebook . ?id=100002818119877 (sin espacios)_

_Creo que es esa sino con mi nombre me encuentran Akari Akaku._

_Bye bye =°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	4. Chapter 4 Sin rastro

_Hasta que puedo actualizar TwT snif, snif._

_Dejo de interrumpir. Disfruten la lectura._

Hoshino Katsura-sama es la creadora y propietaria de **D. Gray-man** .

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Capítulo 4 - Sin Rastro**

_Después de comer el ojiesmeralda se dirigió a la alcoba del albino para solucionar las cosas y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. No se molestó en tocar, entró sin importarle que se enfadara._

_-Allen debemos hablar -serio, colocando el seguro de la puerta -¿qué es lo que te suce...? -no pudo continuar ya que el albino se abalanzó contra el besándolo con frenesí._

_El mayor estaba tan asombrado que no reaccionó hasta que el otro se separó momentáneamente para después saborear su cuello y colar sus manos por debajo de la playera, explorando el torso por completo._

_-__Pero que...__Oi Allen... espera -suspirando._

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -mordiéndole la clavícula._

_-Aaah -excitándose._

_-Je, je, je apenas te he tocado y se te ha puesto tan dura -hablando con sensualidad, pegando su cuerpo tanto como podía._

_-... -avergonzado y algo sonrojado._

-Lavi te amo tanto -dándole cortos besos.

-Yo te amo aún más -no pudiendo resistir y dejándose llevar.

Lo hicieron durante horas, expresando por medio de caricias y roces todo lo que no pudieron decirse en tantos días.

-Je je -riendo suavemente, abrazado al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Me siento muy feliz.

-Oh ¿en serio?

-Sí, ya te extrañaba mucho.

-Se notó- con burla.

-¡Cállate! -golpeándolo con suavidad- mira que se te puso mef gufda fen fegifda -el ojiesmeralda le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo también te extrañaba -con un leve sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

-Lo sabia -robándole un beso.

-Allen -acariciando su espalda.

-¿Mm? -dejándose hacer.

-Lena está preocupada, me comentó que ya no vas al comedor y todo el día entrenas.

-… -sin decir nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada.

-¿Nada?

-Bueno… -dudando- es solo que… no siento que esté progresando con mi Inocencia. El entrenamiento que tuve en la Rama Asiática me hizo darme cuenta lo inexperto que soy. Deseo volverme más fuerte… necesito ser más fuerte para proteger a las personas y a los Akumas.

-Allen… no estás solo -sujetándolo con fuerza- deja de pensar que eres el único que lucha en esta guerra. Todos estamos aquí para apoyarte. Mientras nos mantengamos unidos venceremos al Conde.

-Unidos… -susurrando para sí.

-Descansemos, falta poco para que amanezca -besando su frente.

-Muy bien -contento, aferrándose a su koi.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Vamos no te rías.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me ría? ja, ja, ja -agarrándose el vientre.

-Es en serio, no te imaginas todas las cosas que he visto en mis viajes.

-De seguro exageras -limpiándose unas lágrimas.

-Claro que no -con un puchero ¬3¬

-Mj ¿te gusta mucho viajar? -más tranquilo.

-No es tanto el viajar sino lo que puedo aprender en cada lugar que visito -radiante.

-_Se ve muy emocionado _-observando cada gesto.

-El conocimiento es infinito así que quiero aprender tanto como pueda -realmente contento.

-¿Eso significa que pronto te irás? -intentando no sonar triste.

-Allen…

-Lavo-dono, Allen-dono, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes Toma.

-Hola.

-El supervisor le busca Lavi-dono, lo espera en su oficina.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias.

-Con permiso. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta luego -responden al unísono.

-Al parecer tienes misión -cabizbajo.

-Sí, es lo más probable.

-Vamos, te acompaño -intentando animar el ambiente.

-Bien.

Allen esperó a Lavi en el pasillo.

-Solo espero no tarde mucho ¿tú qué opinas Tim?

El golem voló en círculos para después posarse en la albina cabeza.

-Gracias Tim -acariciando al ser alado.

-Che, date prisa estúpido conejo no hay tiempo -caminaba a paso veloz y totalmente molesto.

-Yuu espera… nos vamos a ver dentro de hora y media para partir, no seas impaciente.

-Tsk -alejándose.

-¿Partes de inmediato? -ladeando la cabeza.

-Si -forzando una sonrisa- al parecer una gran cantidad de Akumas se están reuniendo.

-Ten mucho cuidado -abrazándolo sin importarle si alguien los veía.

-Descuida voy con Yuu -riendo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, un día de estos va a terminar matándote.

-Soy muy veloz -jalándolo en dirección a la alcoba del menor.

-No tientes tu suerte Baka Usagi.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras si Lavi aprisionó a Allen contra la misma y se besaron con furor, instantes después ya estaba desvistiendo al albino.

-E-espera -sujetando una de sus manos para frenarlo.

-Estaré fuera por más de tres días. No creo poder aguantarlo -hablando mientras lo besaba.

-Ba-baka -avergonzado, sintiendo más ganas que su koi.

-No te distraigas, concéntrate en la batalla.

-Descuida, estaré bien -vistiéndose.

-Te amo Lavi -observándolo con detenimiento desde la cama.

-Yo te amo aún más -mostrándoselo con un dulce y lento beso.

Se miraron fijamente.

-Si tienes misión ve con cuidado y regresa lo más pronto que puedas.

-Lo haré -con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Me voy -se levanta pero es devuelto de inmediato al ser jalado con fuerza de la bufanda y besado con pasión.

-Te estaré esperando con ansias Lavi -con voz seductora.

El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto, babeando por tal escena.

-Vete ya o Kanda se enfadará -con tal inocencia, con todo y florecitas saliendo de él, como si lo anterior jamás hubiera ocurrido.

-_Que sencillo, me deja con las ganas como si nada_ -se levanta con esfuerzo y dirige a la puerta, antes de abrirla se gira para dedicarle un último vistazo al albino -nos vemos Allen.

-Vuelve pronto Lavi -mirándolo con ternura.

Cinco días después.

La sección científica era todo un caos, todos iban y venían, revisaban videos, notas y más. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, solo ellos sabían dónde localizar lo que necesitaban.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Komui? -al notar rostros tistes, preocupados y alarmados en el personal.

-Allen desapareció -sin rodeos.

-¡¿Cómo? -en shock.

-Creemos que fue en la madrugada pero no tenemos nada registrado en las cámaras de seguridad -revisando unos papeles.

-Allen… -sin poder reaccionar aún.

-Así que has dejado escapar al catorceavo.

-Leverrier -impotente.

-Vigilarlo era su prioridad pero decidieron menospreciar el peligro y estas son las consecuencias.

-La sala de reuniones está disponible -habló Link.

-Convoca a tu personal, las otras ramas han sido avisadas, la reunión es en una hora -retirándose.

-¡Lavi! -llamando la atención del joven.

-Jiji -no pudiendo ocultar la preocupación.

-Sígueme.

En la habitación de ambos.

-Este es un momento crítico en nuestro registro, si el catorceavo ha despertado la profecía sobre el Destructor del Tiempo podría no cumplirse, lo que inclinaría la balanza a favor del Conde.

-¡Qué te sucede Panda! -tras haber recibido un golpe en el rostro con un libro de pasta dura y no muy delgado que digamos.

-Escucha muy bien mocoso -tomándolo del cuello del uniforme -sé lo que hay entre tú y Walker.

-… -no muy sorprendido.

-Creí que lo tuyo con él era solo sexo pero si esto interviene en tu trabajo como Bookman mañana mismo nos vamos.

-¡¿Qué?

-Fue tu decisión convertirte en mi sucesor. Te lo advertí desde el principio y aceptaste sin pensártelo dos veces. Un Bookman…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! -soltándose del agarre- un Bookman no tiene corazón -escupiendo esas palabras con odio, como si le quemasen al pronunciarlas.

-Pues no pareces haberlo entendido -mirándolo seriamente.

-… -frustrado.

-Es mi última advertencia. Un solo desliz y nos marchamos -sentenció- date prisa, tenemos trabajo.

Lavi no pudo más que obedecer. El anciano tenía razón, fue él quien aceptó las condiciones; como si pudiese haber entendido el significado de esas reglas a la edad de seis años.

-Es una orden de los altos mandos -mirando a los presentes.

-La situación no ha sido esclarecida ¿cómo es que han tomado una decisión tan precipitada? -interviene el jefe del Cuartel Asiático.

-Allen Walker se ha convertido en una amenaza para la Orden.

-¡Pero atacarle si se le ve! -levantándose.

-Jefe de la Rama Asiática -le llamó la atención Komui.

El rubio miró al supervisor y tomo asiento, intentando tranquilizarse.

-No hay pruebas que confirmen que ha escapado voluntariamente ¿cómo podemos juzgarlo como enemigo? Por los informes su trabajo como exorcista no tiene cuestionamientos -comenta Renee Epsteins revisando los informes.

-Así parecía -responde el inspector Link-hasta el incidente en el Arca. El testimonio de Chaoji Han comprueba su conexión con la familia Noah al intentar salvar a Tikky Mikk.

-Al ser exorcizado con su espada el Noah debió convertirse en un simple humano -defiende al menor el General Tiedoll.

-Pero no fue así -serio, molestándose el rubio porque no comprendan la grave realidad- y ese error desató un mal mayor, despertando los poderes de Tikky Mikk.

-Se está actuando bajo la premisa de que Allen escapó influenciado por el despertar del músico pero ¿y si fue obligado? -intentando indagar.

-No hay diferencia alguna Komui -refuta el supervisor- está acusado por herejía, el veredicto ha sido dictado y las órdenes deben ser cumplidas. No vine aquí para discutirlo.

-Un cuervo acompañará a cada exorcista o grupo de exorcistas en las misiones, si el objetivo aparece está autorizado para atacar y si existe algún tipo de interferencia no habrá clemencia -informa el rubio.

Los más afectados eran aquellas personas que conocían al gentil albino. Sin importar cuánto desearan abogar por él las órdenes estaban dadas y cualquier desacato sería mal visto por Leverrier.

La angustia era palpable, la reunión había terminado y cada quien debía volver a sus actividades.

-Komui ¿cómo es que esto está pasando? ¿han habido indicios del despertar?

-No que nosotros sepamos, aunque… -hablando para sí, recordando los días en los que el pequeño actuó algo retraído.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo, nosotros lo manejaremos.

-¡Komui!

-Lo mejor es esperar a que aparezca, debes ser paciente y no cometer imprudencias, no debemos facilitarle el trabajo a Leverrier -serio como pocas veces se le ve.

-De-de acuerdo -apretando sus puños, sintiéndose inútil.

-Regresa ya Bak -un poco más alegre.

-Mantenme informado.

-Así será.

Todo estaba siendo registrado por Bookman y su pupilo, costándole trabajo mantenerse imparcial ante tal situación pero no podía bajar la guardia ya que Bookman lo vigilaba sin descanso.

-Allen… -suspiró con desaliento acostado en su cama. El mayor le permitió dormir un par de horas. Sin importar el cansancio que sentía no podía solo dormir y dejar a un lado su preocupación.

De cierto modo había presentido que algo malo sucedía pero no quería desconfiar del menor. Jamás creyó que sería capaz de esconderle algo tan grave ¿acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en él?

-¡Arg! -sobándose las sienes, sintiendo como una terrible jaqueca se aproximaba.

Diez días transcurrieron hasta que las actividades en la Orden se "normalizaron". En este lapso el albino no había dado señal alguna. Para empeorar la situación el Conde aumentó sus actividades.

-Lenalee, Lavi, vuelvan pronto de su misión. ¡En especial tu Lenalee! -arrodillado en el suelo, abrazándola de la cintura y llorando amares.

-Nii-san -avergonzada.

-Lee, Junior. Dense prisa -ordenó Link.

-Así que vendrás con nosotros dos puntos.

-¿Do-dos puntos? Pero que grosero.

-Hasta pronto Nii-san -despidiéndose de un semi-inconsiente Komui tirado en el piso con un enorme chichón -Lena, Lena.

Partieron tan pronto como se alistaron.

-Según las indicaciones de Komui tenemos que tomar un tren, serán 4 horas de viaje. Llegando debemos caminar 6 km hasta la zona donde se encuentra la Inocencia. Que aburrido -quejándose.

-Lavi ni siquiera hemos salido del arca y ya te estás quejando.

-Es mucho tiempo desperdiciado y detesto viajar en tren -con un puchero- es taaaan incómodo.

-Ja ja -solo serán 4 horas.

-Toda una eternidad -con cara de pocos amigos ¬¬ abriendo la puerta que les permitiera abandonar el pulcro y blanco pueblo.

-Compórtate -viendo como por trigésima vez Lavi se removía en el asiento intentando buscar una pose cómoda.

-Qué molesto eres dos puntos.

-… -mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy al vagón comedor.

El ojiesmeralda caminó hasta la parte trasera del convoy. Mirar el paisaje que dejaban tal vez lo calmaría un poco.

La pequeña posibilidad de encontrarse con Allen lo angustiaba de sobremanera. Y con el perro fiel de Leverrier con ellos el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

-Allen -fijando su vista en el cielo- te extraño, dime que te encuentras bien- rogando con la esperanza de que su petición fuese concedida.

El transcurso sucedió sin percances, se encontraban a dos kilómetros y todo parecía demasiado tranquilo.

-No escucho explosiones -comentó la peliverde.

-Ni se ve Akuma alguno -acotó el ojiesmeralda.

Avanzaron con cautela hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo en ruinas rodeado por un bosque de pinos sin hojas y las ramas secas, dándole un aspecto tétrico al lugar.

-Sepárense y no bajen la guardia -ordenó Link.

-"Que pesado" -mirándole feo- Inocencia actívate -en voz baja.

-Lena también deberías activarla.

-De acuerdo.

-_Algo no está bien, los informes mencionaban una gran cantidad de Akumas de nivel 2. El pueblo parece intacto, no veo indicio de que lo hayan atacado_- analizaba el pelirrojo el entorno intentando encontrar rastros de la Inocencia o Akumas.

-¿Hallaron algo? -habló el rubio una vez reunidos en el centro del lugar.

-Nada -negó con la cabeza la china.

-Si había Inocencia aquí ya se la llevaron, revisemos si…

-¿No creen que están muy lejos de su hogar? Exorcistas -pregonó una voz chillona.

Los tres posaron la vista con rapidez en la dirección dónde provino la voz tomando pose de guardia, preparándose para luchar en cualquier momento.

Lavi y Lenalee se quedaron desconcertados.

-Walker -siseó con desdén Link.

-¿Allen? -soltó de manera apenas perceptible el pelirrojo.

A 20 metros de distancia en la copa de un árbol se erguía un joven moreno, cabello gris platinado y una intensa mirada dorada. El pequeño golem dorado revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Un Akuma nivel 3 se encontraba ramas debajo del Noah.

-Ataquen -escucharon a la perfección el mandato del moreno siendo pronunciado de manera suave y sin emoción alguna.

En cuestión de segundos estaban rodeados por 30 enemigos de nivel 3.

-_Allen_ -miró con desesperación a su amante que era protegido por 6 Akumas nivel 4.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La inspiración me abandona a momentos y siento que mi calidad ha disminuido TnT Ustedes qué opinan? Pero me esforzaré por mejorar.<em>

_Me he propuesto actualizar un capítulo de cada fic así que demoro en publicar uno nuevo en Orejas de Conejo ya sabrán la razón._

_Bye bye _

_=°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	5. Capítulo 5 - Sufrimiento

**D . Gray - man **no me pertenece.

_Después de un gran bloqueo, traigo la continuación. Lo peor es que el bloqueo fue en la edición, que horrible TwT._

Los diálogos en subrayado son pláticas entre Allen y Neah, estas se mantienen en su pensamiento.

_Les dejo continuar..._

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - Sufrimiento<strong>

Los enemigos eran demasiados y los atacaban sin piedad. Cuando uno era mandado a volar dos tomaban su lugar sin demora.

La infinidad de ataques los estaban comenzando a aturdir, sin mencionar que las heridas ya se estaban haciendo visibles.

-¡Espabilen exorcistas! -demandó Link- ¡alas llameantes! -cinco de los akuma fueron envueltos en una explosión- ¡ahora Junior!

-¡Ten ban! (marca del cielo) -siendo aniquilados por fulminantes rayos.

-Goka Kaijin (fuego extremo) ¡Hiban! (marca de fuego) -una inmensa serpiente se elevó por los cielos, bajando en picada contra los akumas- ¡Lena!

-Yo me encargo… -con precisos movimientos de sus piernas creó un torbellino que se fusionó con el ataque del pelirrojo incrementando su poder al menos 3 veces, destruyendo a los enemigos restantes. La efectividad era tal que continuó su camino en dirección a Allen, destruyendo únicamente a dos nivel 4.

Se agruparon, estaban exhaustos sin embargo no era momento para descansar.

-Juguemos exorcistas -riendo.

Un insoportable chillido les hizo perder el equilibrio, lo cual fue aprovechado por los akumas para separarlos. Link recibió un contundente golpe en el torso, Lena fue lanzada de una patada y Lavi fue tomado por un nivel 4 elevándolo por los cielos, alejándolo del lugar de la batalla.

La lucha continuó con mucha dificultad. Solo quedaban 2 akumas que atacaban a la china y al rubio.

-_Debo… darme… prisa_ -tambaleándose por la pérdida de sangre. Queriendo ayudar a sus amigos que se encontraban a varios metros, apenas si podía verles.

-Ustedes los humanos son tan insignificantes -parado frente a él.

-Allen… -utilizando su martillo para sostenerse.

-Mi nombre es Neah, Bookman Junior -su dorada mirada era tan helada.

-Allen despierta -alzando la voz- ¡tienes qué despertar!

Con una velocidad increíble sujetó al ojiesmeralda del cuello y lo clavó con intensidad al suelo.

-Patético -levantándose, mirándole despectivo- debiste quedarte entre libros.

-A-allen -respirando con dificultad, comenzando a ver borroso.

Golpeó su estómago con su pie provocando más fisuras en el suelo que los hundieron. El pelirrojo tosió sangré.

-… -mirándolo sombrío.

-Te amo Allen… -esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa, quedando inconsciente instantes después.

Lagrimas silenciosas recorrían la fría expresión del Noah.

-¿La…vi? -en un parpadeo las doradas orbes recobraron el hermoso gris plateado. La conciencia del albino volvió, dándose cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido.

-¡Lavi! -arrojándose junto al inerte pelirrojo- por favor -llorando desconsoladamente- despierta… -abrazando al joven- no me dejes, abre los ojos -acariciando su rostro.

-Ya es tarde -resonó una voz en su cabeza.

-¡Callate! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! -mirando al joven y hablándole con suavidad- Vamos Lavi… despierta.

-La sangre que ha perdido es demasiada, morirá pronto -contento.

-¡No es cierto! Vas a estar bien, te vas a recuperar -abrazándolo con fuerza, hablándole con ternura.

-Humanos ilusos.

-Por favor Lavi -besándolo con suavidad.

-Eso no cambiará nada. No estás en un cuento de hadas.

-… -llorando amargamente.

-¿Realmente deseas salvarlo?

-¡Por supuesto! Haría lo que fuera...

-Incluso… ¿dar tu propia vida? -con voz hipnótica.

-Si así el estuviera bien… no me importaría… -mientras le miraba triste.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en el sosiego, el monótono ruido de las máquinas conectadas al joven confirmaban su estabilidad. Seis días habían transcurrido y el aprendiz a Bookman parecía no querer salir de su letargo.

El anciano yacía junto a él tomándolo de la mano.

-Si para que mejores es necesario que me quede calvo… -susurrando quedamente.

-Ya estás… balbuceando incoherencias… Jiji -hablando con esfuerzo.

La dicha invadió su corazón, solo por una fracción de segundo lo demostró, regresando a su temple serio de inmediato.

-Estúpido mocoso -reganándolo- ¿¡para que sirve tu palitroque extensible si vas a terminar así de dañado!?

-Es un martillo Panda -con una venita.

-Terminaste así por enfrentarte con Walker -afirmándolo.

-El músico es muy poderoso -negándose a creer que su Allen le haría daño deliberadamente.

-Si se ha convertido en un Noah tenerle compasión será la perdición.

-Estaba muy débil como para defenderme apropiadamente. No pienso morir -con convicción.

La decisión de su pupilo lo tranquilizó un poco… solo un poco.

-Tardarás 3 semanas en recuperarte por completo. Descansa dos días, después iras a la biblioteca.

-De acuerdo.

El anciano abandonó la habitación.

_-¿Por qué sigo con vida? No había duda de que iba a matarme -_meditando todo lo sucedido-_ ¿podría ser…?_ -albergando el pensamiento de que Allen lo ayudó_- si es verdad, aún hay esperanza. Yo te salvaré Allen, solo resiste un poco más._

-Se te ve muy contento Neah -entrando en la pieza.

-¿En serio? -sentado en el sofá, con las piernas a lo largo de este.

-Ahora que has vuelto el Duque Milenario está muy feliz y tendremos un descanso.

-Mmm… -sin interés.

-¿Te gustaría hacer algo? -recostándose sobre él en el aire manteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

-No fastidies Tikky -levantándose, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Neah! -se abalanza sobre él.

-Hola Road -abrazándola.

-¿Puedo jugar con Allen?

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Quiero verlo~ -con pucheros.

-No deberías aferrarte a algo que pronto se extinguirá -serio

-Moo~ eso ya lo sé -cruzándose de brazos- pero hasta entonces lo quiero.

-Vamos Neah ¿acaso temes que el shonen se te escape de las manos?

-No soy juguete de nadie -mirándolo con frialdad.

-Te queremos mucho Neah pero Allen es alguien muy diferente. Por favor -suplicando tiernamente.

Suspira con cansancio- solo un par de horas y dejarán de molestarme -severo.

-Claro -fumando un cigarro.

-Por supuesto.

Se dirige al sillón, toma asiento y cierra los ojos. Poco a poco el tono oscuro de su piel parece ser absorbido por la estrella de su frente. Los párpados comienzan a entreabrirse con lentitud.

-¡Allen! -lanzándose.

-¡¿Qué?! -confundido.

-¿Cómo estás? -besándolo de nuevo.

-¿Ro-road? –separándola deprisa.

-¡Allen! -abrazándolo, totalmente enloquecida.

-Déjalo recuperarse -alejándola unos metros.

-¡Tikky! -molesta.

-¿Dónde estoy? -mirando a todos lados.

-Estas en casa shonen. El catorceavo te ha permitido salir un rato.

-… -bajando el rostro- _Lavi…_ -anhelando verlo.

-Compórtate y no intentes nada estúpido -ordenó sin miramientos.

-Si -contestando a la voz en su cabeza sin mucho ánimo.

-Ven a mi cuarto -halándolo de la mano- nos vamos a divertir mucho -con entusiasmo.

-Será un placer -fingiendo una sonrisa.

Durante dos horas participó en todas las actividades que la Noah le indicó: la hora del té, la casita, las escondidas y todo lo que le venía a la mente. Como lo hicieron en el mundo de los sueños de Kamelot todo era representado a su gusto y sin interrupciones.

-Ne Allen -abrazándolo del cuello y con toda la intención de besarlo.

El albino corrió el rostro en otra dirección siendo besado en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué te moviste? -inflando los mofletes.

-Lo siento Road -deshaciendo su agarre con delicadeza.

-¿Allen?

-Me temo que no puedo corresponderte como deseas, discúlpame -sonriendo con un deje de amargura.

El menor es rodeado por una gran cantidad de Tease en un espeso torbellino.

-¡No es justo Tikky! -enfadada.

-Es mi turno -resuena una voz.

Al despertar se encuentra recostado en una mullida cama con sábanas de seda. Se incorpora en ella y analiza el entorno. La habitación estaba decorada con muebles y accesorios lujosos. Le pareció estar en la alcoba de un rey.

-Me alegra que te hayas despertado -entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de plata con exquisita comida, dejándola en su regazo.

Le mira con desconfianza.

-No está envenenada si eso te preocupa -con tono jovial.

El albino aún no lo podía creer, aunque el aspecto y el olor fueran deliciosos. Muriéndose por probar, luchando por resistirse.

-Recuerda que tu cuerpo le pertenece a Neah. Jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño a mi propio hermano.

Recordó al músico y sus palabras.

-Gracias por la comida -comiendo sin muchos ánimos. Lo único que su corazón ambicionaba jamás le sería concedido.

El Noah hablaba pero no le prestaba atención. Minutos después comenzó a sentirse aturdido y extraño, pero decidió ignorarlo lo más que pudo hasta que un pensamiento comenzó a nublar su raciocinio.

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor de repente? -quitándose el abrigo y el chaleco, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa, dándose aire agitando sus manos en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien shonen? -sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-Sí… no es nada –concentrándose únicamente en calmar el bochorno.

-Puedo ayudarte a sentirte mejor -acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿... Qué...? -reaccionando con lentitud.

El moreno lo besó con brusquedad. Allen forcejeó para separarlo pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes.

-N-no -comenzando a excitarse- su-suéltame.

-¿En serio? Tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario -presionando su miembro sobre la ropa.

-Aaah… -jadeando involuntariamente.

-¿Lo ves? -desabrochando el pantalón, colando su mano bajo la ropa interior, comenzando a masturbarlo. Mirándolo con lascivia.

-Ba-basta… basta... -intentando hablar con reclamo sin lograrlo.

-Será mejor que no te resistas -lamiendo su cuello.

-_Esto es… asqueroso_ -cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, mordiendo sus dedos para evitar dejar salir sus gemidos- _Lavi ayúdame_ -comenzando a llorar, no pudiendo evitar sentir ese desagradable placer.

Debido a la droga se corrió a los pocos minutos. La desesperación del moreno por poseerlo era tal que rompió la camisa, mordiendo y tocando el níveo cuerpo.

El albino solo lloraba y rogaba porque lo dejara en paz. Por estar una vez más entre los brazos de Lavi y no de ese ser tan repulsivo.

Una potente patada mandó a volar al Noah del Placer, estrellándolo contra uno de los muebles. Furibundo por lo sucedido se levantó con rapidez, dispuesto a golpear al joven pero palideció al ver las doradas orbes.

-¿Realmente creíste que sería tan fácil? -acercándose con gracia, con la camisa hecha jirones y desprendiendo un aura asesina- que estúpido eres -golpeando su mejilla con el puño cerrado- "jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño a mi propio hermano" -burlándose de sus palabras.

Mirándole con el ceño fruncido, conteniéndose.

Lo jaló del cuello del traje para tenerlo cerca- no dudaré en matarte -sonriendo con malicia.

-¡…! -sorprendido quedando mudo por el tono amenazante que se entreveía en sus palabras.

-Vuélvete a acercar a mí y te aplastaré como a un insecto -mirándole con desprecio.

Una puerta del arca se abrió. El músico entró en ella dejando a un temeroso Tikky.

Los ataques de los akumas cesaron por completo o al menos eso parecía. La Orden tomó ventaja de ello y reforzó la búsqueda de la Inocencia. Sin el Arca como transporte, trenes y carruajes serían necesarios de nuevo. Retrasando la velocidad de las misiones.

-El comedor luce tan vacío –mirando todo desde una banca del fondo.

En la gran estancia uno que otro buscador o científico se encontraba disfrutando de sus alimentos.

-Buenos días Lavi -tomando asiente frente a él.

-Que hay Johnny.

-Hace días que no te veo.

-Gajes del oficio -suspirando.

-¿Mucho trabajo en la biblioteca?

-Como no tienes idea. Panda-jiji ha de querer que viva ahí. Me explota ahora que no puedo ir a ninguna misión -con lagrimones.

-Nos asustaste. Tus heridas y la falta de sangre eran graves.

-Sí, otro poco y no lo cuento ¿verdad? -rascándose la nuca y riendo.

-… Allen -las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar- el jamás nos traicionaría ¿no es así Lavi? El volverá, le veremos sonreír y comer como siempre... ¿verdad? -mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo- ¿no es así? -intentando sonreír.

-Así será Johnny -con certeza- sin importar como, Allen volverá.

-Lavi -llorando de alegría de no ser el único que creyera en el albino. Sintiéndose reconfortado por la seguridad con que lo dijo.

Desde el incidente la mayoría hablaba pestes; los rumores se incrementaron. Las órdenes y juicios dados por Leverrier solo empeoraron todo.

-Volverá yo lo sé. _Haré lo imposible para que eso suceda. No te perderé de nuevo._

-Sabes me estás comenzando a fastidiar- hablando con el menor quien se encontraba sentado en una gran silla de gruesa piedra, con el respaldo muy alto, sobresaliendo medio metro después de su cabeza, con unas alas de murciélago extendiéndose a la altura de su cabeza. El asiento era gris con grabados en ella. Se encontraba atado por cadenas que aprisionaban sus brazos y torso y un segmento más rodeando su cuello.

Silenciosas lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de las platinadas orbes.

-Tu numerito de víctima ya se está volviendo aburrido. Lavi, Lavi -arremedándolo con sorna- ¿cuán bajo más vas a caer?

-…

-Era más divertido cuando gritabas y pataleabas -jalándolo del cabello con violencia para levantar su rostro- vamos, muéstramelo- acercando su rostro- quiero ver ese hermoso sufrimiento -sonriendo complacido al recordar cuando lo atormentó por primera vez en sus sueños.

El rostro del menor no mostró ninguna emoción, los ríos salados continuaban fluyendo de sus opacos ojos.

Frunció el ceño y rechinó los dientes.

-Como quieras -soltándolo- ... je je -mofándose bajo- creo que me divertiré un poco y tendrás el privilegio de observar todo desde la primera fila. Quebrarte en millones de fragmentos será sublime -riendo con malicia, el eco resonó en todas direcciones.

-_Lavi…_ -era el único pensamiento que se permitía, aunque no hacía más que torturarlo- _te amo._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Espero no haya sido un fracaso, realmente me costó el terminarlo y ni siquiera sé el porqué -w-<em>

_Cualquier cosa no duden en dejar un review ^^_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	6. Capítulo 6 - Retorcida Diversión

_Hi minna-san~! Akari reportándose (òwó)7_

**D . Gray - man **no es de mi propiedad, de lo contrario me estaría matando para poder publicar mes a mes_ (Lavi: aja, aja si apenas puedes con tus fics ¬¬ ... Autora: No me hagas sufrir más Lavi TnT)_

Los diálogos en subrayado son pláticas entre Allen y Neah, estas se mantienen en su mente.

_Les dejo continuar..._

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - Retorcida Diversión<strong>**  
><strong>

Los días desde la desaparición de Allen habían transcurrido con rapidez, hasta convertirse en meses. Nadie tenía informes de él desde su incidente con Bookman Junior.

Los ataques de los akumas habían cesado, lo cual presagiaba un mal peor en el momento en que se diesen de nuevo.

A pesar del camino despejado los fragmentos de Inocencia encontrados eran nimios. Preocupando así a todos los involucrados.

-Eso es todo por ahora, puedes irte -hablaba Bookman sin separar su vista de unos documentos.

-Gra-gracias -un famélico y pálido pelirrojo se levantó y dirigió a paso tambaleante a la salida.

Dos semanas y media sin descanso alguno pasó en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera podía salir para ir a la cafetería. Lena le hacía el favor de traerle algo en ocasiones.

Después de saciar su hambre y haberse relajado con una larga ducha el pelirrojo comenzó a vagar por la Orden sin rumbo fijo aparentemente y a paso lento. Después de una hora y media llegó a una zona olvidada en la gran construcción que era su "hogar". Se podía notar el deterioro en las paredes y el polvo era visible.

Los cuartos estaban conectados, por lo que parecía un pequeño laberinto. Un giro a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, de frente, tres a la izquierda y otros cuantos más le permitieron llegar a una clase de almacén. Cajas y muebles rotos no dejaban mucho espacio en el cual andar. Se mantuvo de pie por varios minutos agudizando el oído, atento a cualquier sonido.

Una vez seguro de que nadie le siguió, caminó entre los escombros hasta una pila de cajas en el fondo. Había un pequeño espacio entre ellas y la pared, la cual cedió con facilidad al ser empujada en un punto preciso. Cruzó por una abertura por donde un niño pequeño pasaría cómodamente, el interior era de unos cuatro metros cuadrados. Un sofá y una mesita como únicos muebles yacían rodeados por varios libros, un par de cobijas y almohadas reposaban en el suelo.

Estaba tan agotado, física como mentalmente que extendió las cobijas como pudo, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada durmió profundamente.

-Mmn… _Allen..._ -abrazó con fuerzas algo. Se encontraba adormilado y no quería despertar por completo- _realmente se siente como si le tuviera entre mis brazos… este sueño ha sido de los mejores hasta ahora…_

-La… Lavi… -una voz somnolienta se escuchó.

-_Mj, tanta falta me haces que ya estoy alucinando… pero no dejaré que este sueño termine... por lo menos no tan pronto_ -ejerciendo un poco más de brío.

-I-itai… La-lavi… no tan… fuerte… -se quejaba una vocecita.

El olor, la picazón en su rostro por los mechones ajenos, la calidez de otro cuerpo. Todo era demasiado real. Abrió el ojo de inmediato.

-Buenos días Lavi -el rostro de Allen estaba muy cerca del de él, con una sonrisa tierna y un hermoso carmín tiñendo sus mejillas.

-¿A-a-allen? -el asombro era enorme, con sus manos recorrió su cabello, que llegaba hasta los hombros, y su rostro, cerciorándose de que era verdadero- Allen… Allen… -lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de su orbe.

-Regresé -habló con la voz quebrada, comenzando a llorar.

El pelirrojo no cabía en su asombro, abrazó al pequeño con vigor. Allen le correspondió de la misma manera, incrementando su llanto.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y ellos permanecieron de la misma manera. Las lágrimas no parecían querer cesar en ninguno de ellos.

-Allen… ¿cómo es posible? -le separó lo suficiente para mirarle al rostro.

El menor no respondió, bajó la mirada con una profunda tristeza.

-Ya veo… -decepcionado.

-Lavi -rogando con la mirada- por favor.

El mayor se acercó lentamente a su rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron en una delicada caricia.

Recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno con lentitud, explorándolo, como si fuese la primera vez. Con total parsimonia las prendas fueron abandonando sus cuerpos. Una vez desnudos las caricias continuaron con el mismo ritmo, estaban decididos a prolongar el momento tanto como fuera posible, anhelando que la eternidad inundara esa habitación.

-La… Lavi -entre suspiros al sentir una humedad en su cuello, sintiendo como su cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente eléctrica.

Saboreó cada rincón de su piel. Maravillándose de que fuera mejor de lo que recordaba.

Se dirigió a su pecho para lamer uno de los rosáceos botones. El albino había cerrado los ojos desde que el recorrido inició, concentrándose en las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Jugó con él: lo succionaba y mordía suavemente mientras que sus dedos hacían lo propio con el otro pezón. Minutos más tarde su lengua y mano intercambiaron lugares.

Suspiros y jadeos cortos brotaban de la pequeña boca de manera muy sensual.

Descendió por su vientre, repartiendo besos húmedos por su camino hasta llegar a su zona más sensible. Cuando sintió los primeros besos su piel se erizó y la respiración se le cortó. Cuando sintió como le lamia soltó un gemido audible, respirando agitadamente.

Lavi utilizaba su lengua con maestría, al tiempo que masajeaba con suavidad sus testículos, brindándole un gran placer.

-Mnnn.. La-lavi -con una pequeña queja. Deseaba que hiciera más.

Atendiendo su pedido metió su miembro en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, rozando ocasionalmente con delicadeza con sus dientes y lengua su erección. Un par de minutos más y el pequeño se vino de improviso en su boca.

-Eso fue rápido Allen -se relamió los labios y le miró con lujuria.

-Ca-cállate… -avergonzado, desviando la mirada.

-Pero apuesto a que deseas más -volvió a inclinarse y lamer su miembro con más intensidad que antes.

-¡La-lavi! -jadeando, provocando que se excitara de inmediato.

-Lo vez -volvió a introducir el miembro en su boca, empeñándose en su trabajo. Torturándole al aumentar y disminuir la velocidad.

-Por favor… Lavi… quiero… correrme -entre suspiros y gemidos, apretando con fuerzas las sábanas.

Cumplió su ruego y se concentró en darle el placer que tanto deseaba.

A pesar de haber alcanzado el climax en dos ocasiones seguía deseando más y se lo hizo saber al abrazarle por el cuello y besarle con pasión.

El mayor ya no pudo resistirlo y dirigió sus dedos a la pequeña entrada, introduciendo un dedo, el contrario dio un leve respingo al sentirle pero se aferró más a su cuello y a sus labios.

Un segundo le acompañó con la intención de dilatar esa zona, los gemidos eran acallados por la feroz lengua del pelirrojo que exploraba la cavidad e invitaba a su huésped a jugar.

Cuando el tercer dedo llevaba un poco en su interior se separó de sus labios.

-Te quiero adentro, ahora -le miró con deseo mientras exigía.

Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en el mayor, separó un poco sus piernas y colocó su dura erección en su entrada. Le penetró poco a poco. Una vez dentro le besó con suavidad, esperando a que se acostumbrara.

-Pue... puedes hacerlo -en un hilo de voz.

Apenas esas palabras brotaron se movió, ocasionando unos pequeños quejidos de dolor, pero no se detuvo. El placer invadió ambos cuerpos, provocando arcadas y que sus labios se devoraran con frenesí.

Tanto tiempo separados uno del otro. Sufriendo por dentro y fingiendo ante los demás.

Todo el deseo y cariño que habían retenido se desbordó sobre las cobijas, entre esas cuatro paredes que con anterioridad habían presenciado el amor que los jóvenes se profesaban.

Exhaustos se recostaron, aferrándose en un abrazo que si no era fuerte era muy necesario para cada uno.

-Te amo Allen -expresó con cariño mientras acariciaba su brazo con lentitud y besó su cabeza.

El albino le miró y acarició su rostro.

-Humano estúpido... -espetó con desprecio- ¿qué pensará Bookman sobre esto? -sonriendo con malicia y la mirada helada.

El pelirrojo abrió el ojo con asombro. Todo sucedió tan pronto, para cuando pudo reaccionar yacía boca abajo con su brazo doblado por detrás y el joven sentado sobre él.

-¿Realmente creíste que él podría liberarse tan fácil de mi? -con superioridad.

El cuerpo bajo el se tensó.

-No... -incrédulo- estas... mintiendo...

La piel ceniza y el cabello oscuro se manifestaron. Se inclinó hasta acercarse a su oído y susurrarle.

-Realmente la pasé bien, eres muy bueno en la cama Bookman Junior... ¿qué se siente serle infiel a quien supuestamente dices amar?

-Maldito -siseó con rencor e intentó librarse del agarre.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-¡Aah! -la fuerza ejercida contra su brazo fue demasiada, provocándole un gran dolor.

-Más te vale comportarte -lamio su nuca- ahora seré yo quien se divierta- tomó el miembro del más alto y comenzó a masturbarle.

-¡Suéltame! -molesto, forcejeando sin importar la dolencia- no me toques bastardo... mng...

El moreno le tomó de los cabellos y le estrelló con fuerza la cabeza contra el piso, desorientándole. Se levantó y le pateó el costado. Le giró boca arriba con otra patada.

Una puerta del Arca se abrió bajo el pelirrojo, cayendo sobre el pulcro piso del pueblo blanco en el interior de la misma.

Neah atravesó la puerta, se acercó al chico que aún seguía aturdido y le tomó por los cabellos con una mano, arrastrándolo a la puerta más cercana. Entraron y con brutalidad le arrojó sobre la cama. Apresó sus muñecas a los barrotes de la cabecera por medio de unas cintas de cuero.

Se recostó sobre él y lamió el fino hilo de sangre que corría por su rostro, producto del golpe contra el concreto.

-Si te muestras sumiso... tal vez lo disfrutes un poco -le miró con burla.

-Púdrete -fue la única contestación mientras le miraba con odio.

-Tenía planeado drogarte un poco... pero me divertiré contigo, lo disfrutaré más de este modo. Comenzó a masturbarle de nuevo mientras devoraba su cuello y lo mordía, dejando marcas de sus dientes.

Lavi jalaba con potencia de las cintas, intentando vanamente liberarse, lastimándose únicamente. Aunque se negaba a sentir algo su cuerpo no parecía querer obedecerle y estaba reaccionando a las caricias proporcionadas.

-Mira nada más, realmente lo estás disfrutando -al sentir la erección entre sus dedos. Se dirigió a su pecho y lamió con lascivia sus pezones, jugando, alternando su boca entre ellos por momentos.

Se odiaba… ¿cómo era posible que lo estuviera disfrutando? se mordió los labios para evitar que sus suspiros fueran escuchados.

El Noah continuó recorriendo su piel, repartiendo caricias y lengüetazos, aumentando el ritmo en su mano hasta que se vino entre sus dedos.

Humillación, desprecio y pensamientos similares inundaban los pensamientos del pelirrojo después de lo sucedido.

Por desgracia su tortura apenas comenzaba.

El ojidorado le besó a la fuerza, haciéndole beber un amargo líquido, sujetó y levantó una de las piernas del joven y lo penetró con rudeza. El quejido de dolor murió entre sus labios y aprovechó el descuido del otro para invadir su cavidad con su ávida lengua.

Le penetró despacio pero su deseo y excitación le obligaron a aumentar la velocidad.

Mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, haciéndole sangrar. Se alejó lo necesario para observar las muecas de dolor con deleite.

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! -lágrimas de impotencia acompañaban los gritos desesperados de Allen. Intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero las malditas cadenas no cedían ni un poco- ¡Lavi!

-¿Qué sucede Allen? ¿Acaso no deseabas verle? … aunque entiendo tu enojo -cruzándose de brazos y con un aire comprensivo- te ha engañado y justo frente a tus ojos -parado frente a él a un par de metros.

-¡Mentira! ¡Déjalo en paz, no lo dañes más! -le miraba con rabia, pidiendo a su inocencia que le auxiliara, que protegiera a Lavi.

El mayor sonrió complacido al ver esa desesperación que tanto anhelaba, esas energías inútiles de luchar contra una causa perdida.

-Sigue disfrutando del espectáculo pequeño voyerista. Esto apenas comienza -sonriendo con malicia, desapareciendo.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjale! … hazme daño… ¡pero ya suéltalo! -rogaba entre el llanto, forcejeando, completamente angustiado por como terminaría la situación de seguir así.

Durante varias horas más le violó y obligó a realizarle felaciones. El estimulante sexual que le impuso a beber le mantuvo excitado durante todo el martirio. Le golpeó con el mismo gozo que le besaba y probaba su piel. Sorprendiéndose del placer al autopenetrarse con ese miembro duro y grande que le volvía loco. No le desagradó aceptar que el Bookman tenía un muy buen formado cuerpo por lo que el atormentarle le complació se sobremanera.

-Me divertí tanto hoy Bookman Junior -arrojándolo contra el suelo del pequeño cuarto de la Orden del que lo secuestró- tal vez lo repitamos muy pronto -con sorna.

Con gran esfuerzo se sentó, apoyándose con sus manos, la cabeza le punzaba.

De manera inesperada unos brazos le rodearon con ímpetu, pero no podía moverse aunque lo deseara, estaba muy adolorido y cansado. No perder el conocimiento era toda una batalla exhaustiva.

-Lavi -una dulce voz y unas cálidas manos tomaron su rostro- lo lamento tanto -las cristalinas orbes plateadas derramaban ríos silenciosos de agua salina- discúlpame por favor -suplicaba.

-A…llen… -pronunció con dificultad.

-Discúlpame… por ser… tan débil… -el llanto incrementó y la voz se le quebraba- te amo Lavi.

-Te… amo… Allen -habló con esfuerzo. Levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Lo siento, lo siento -repetía con dolor.

-No es… tu culpa… -fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

El albino le abrazó, permaneciendo de esa forma durante varios minutos. Después con cuidado le llevó hasta el sofá y le recostó. Le limpió y curó el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que no contaba con mucho para ayudarse. Le cubrió como si arropase a un niño y beso su frente, posando sus labios sobre ella durante varios segundos.

-Si ya terminaste tu teatrito entra al arca de inmediato -le ordenó con fastidio.

Depositó un casto beso sobre los heridos labios de la persona que amaba y se alejó despacio avanzando de espaldas mientras le miraba y no dejaba de disculparse.

Abandonando atrás de nuevo su hogar y su mundo: a Lavi. La persona que amaba y que por su debilidad había pagado las consecuencias.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Soy tan cruel, snif, snif, pobre Lavi, pobre Allen TTnTT (Lavi: ¡eres una maldita y una pervert!) Cállate, cállate. Lo sé, en vez de continuar con la historia todo el cap fue de lemon... aunque no creo que eso disguste demasiado a quienes lean o sigan el fic~ ¬w¬ (Lavi: ¡aún así!) pero prometo que para el siguiente ya continuaré la trama.<em>

_Me despido~ Nos leemos en otra ocasión~ =^w^=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


End file.
